


Initial Reveal

by Rivulet027



Series: Lisa's Rogues [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Lisa Snart, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Episode Related, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Multi, Protective Lisa Snart, Season/Series 03, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: S3 Episode 10. Lisa shows up to help stop Plunder. She reveals she's leading the Rogues now and discusses the terms of Team Flash's agreement with her brother.





	Initial Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_Rocca_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DCTV. It is not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with The Princess Bride.
> 
> A/N: When I watched this episode I couldn't help but imagine Lisa seeing the events unfold and being pissed about Plunder and I had to write this. For DJ Rocca, because who else would I dedicate a Lisa Snart fic to?
> 
> A/N2: Small Coldflash mention.

Despite the circumstances, Barry is almost enjoying chasing Plunder with Wally. He’s mostly confident Wally will change the future, that this will prove they can. He really wants to get a look at Plunder’s gun, it’s making chasing him through this alleyway, away from the museum, more challenging. If capturing Plunder differently didn’t mean so much, it’d almost be fun. Barry isn’t ready to admit it, but he’s beginning to miss the fun of being a superhero.

A figure in a blue parka, holding what looks like the cold gun, steps out into the middle of the road. Wally is yelling for them to get out of the way, but the person is already sending an icy blast at Plunder, knocking him off his motorcycle. The person freezes the motorcycle to a stop and prevents it from falling. Barry grabs Plunder’s gun as Wally ties the thief down.

The figure starts moving towards them, cold gun held upwards. Wally shifts closer to him. “I thought…”

Barry reaches out to touch his elbow and Wally goes silent. Barry gives a meaningful look to the now cussing thief.

The hood comes down, then the goggles, so Lisa Snart can glare at Plunder. “You came into Central to steal diamonds and taunt speedsters. Is there any other way you thought this would end?”

“I had a plan,” Plunder glares.

“You’re not a Rogue.”

“Rogue?” Wally asks Barry.

“Not that we don’t appreciate the assist Glider, but…” Barry starts.

“Captain Cold,” she interrupts. “I’ve got the cold gun and the parka. It wasn’t an assist. Diamonds only get stolen on my say so.”

She’s still glaring at Plunder.

“Rogue?” Wally asks her.

Lisa glances at Barry.

“I thought you liked gold,” Barry challenges.

“My brother liked diamonds,” she reminds. “I suppose you’ll want to negotiate terms.”

“Negotiate?” Barry pushes.

“I’ll be in touch,” she informs as she slides the goggles back into place. She flips the hood up as she starts walking away from them, cold gun pointing back and forth between them as she retreats.

“You got this?” Barry asks Wally as he nods at Plunder.

Wally nods. Barry hides the gun so he can get it to Cisco later, then catches up with Lisa who is almost to her motorcycle, “Lisa, I…”

“Save it,” she advises. “I’m not having this discussion here. I sent Piper on ahead. I’ll head over now.”

“Where?”

“Did you move your base?” she challenges.

“No. Okay. See you there.”

She gives him a clipped nod before getting on the motorcycle. Barry watches her go, before heading back to Wally. He smiles proudly as several people gather to cheer for Kid-Flash, while several other people are commenting that Captain Cold is back. The future’s been changed and it wasn’t even at their hands.

It doesn’t take long to make sure Plunder’s in police custody and Barry sends Wally on ahead as he retrieves the gun. He hands it to Cisco when he gets back to base. Hartley makes an intrigued noise. Lisa isn’t there yet.

“You’re a bad guy now?” Barry asks, with trepidation. Did he change Hartley’s fate again?

“I prefer morally grey,” Hartley comments as he and Cisco start looking over the gun.

“Of course you do,” Cisco deadpans. Hartley gives him a brief smile. Cisco rolls his eyes.

“You help us sometimes,” Caitlin protests.

“Not often,” Hartley reminds. “I’ve actually done more with the Rogues than I have with you.”

“Rogues?” Wally questions.

“I called them that,” Barry admits.

“And my brother always did have a flare for drama,” Lisa adds as she joins them.

“And your brother is?” H.R. asks.

Lisa turns towards Cisco, raising her eyebrows.

“H.R, Lisa, Lisa this is H.R.” Cisco introduces.

“Different Wells,” Hartley explains. “From another universe.”

Lisa regards H.R. while making a considering noise. “Don’t suppose I could get my brother back, then?”

“He wouldn’t be the same,” Hartley points out softly.

“Pity,” she says. “This would be easier without two personas.”

“So you’re going to be Captain Cold and Golden Glider?” Cisco asks.

Lisa shrugs, giving him a linger smile. “Some jobs require cold, but I do love my gold.”

“I think people will notice you’re not your brother,” Barry points out.

Lisa shrugs. “He had a reputation and I’ll just have to enforce it. People already know and fear the name.”

“Of course he’d Dread Pirate Roberts Captain Cold,” Cisco mock complains while smiling. Barry presses his lips together and covers his mouth while Wally and Caitlin laugh. Hartley smiles briefly shaking his head as he continue to examine the gun. Iris smirks.

“I don’t believe my world has that one,” H.R. complains.

“You’ve never seen The Princess Bride?” Iris asks.

“I’ve never even heard of that,” H.R. admits.

“We’re fixing that as soon as possible,” Cisco reassures.

Lisa looks at all of them as she smirks. “You should worry more about naming my newest member.”

“Who are the members?” Iris asks. Barry nods at her, that’s a good question. 

Lisa laughs. Hartley leans back in his chair. “Should she really make it that easy for you before the big reveal?”

“You’ve already revealed Hartley as a member.” Barry points out.

“Big reveal?” Caitlin pushes.

“If I tell you the plan, that’ll ruin all the fun,” Lisa pouts.

“And this meeting is about what?” H.R. asks pointing with his drum stick.

“It’s about establishing a status quo. You had an arrangement with my brother that I expect you’ll want me to honor, but I have caveats,” Lisa reveals.

“What do you want?” Barry frowns, crossing his arms.

“What was the original deal?” Wally asks suspiciously.

“We don’t kill anyone and we don’t hurt the Flash’s friends or family,” Lisa tells him.

“No kidnapping,” Caitlin nods.

Cisco nods, staring down at his hands. Hartley frowns at him, starts to reach out towards him and then hesitates. Cisco laughs humorously and shakes his head as he looks at Hartley. “Thanks.”

“This is one of those situations where I’m supposed to hug you or squeeze your shoulder, isn’t it?” Hartley questions.

Cisco shakes his head, smiling at the look of distaste on Hartley’s face. “We could just pretend you did?”

Hartley nods with a look of relief.

“I’m missing something,” H.R. complains.

“Captain Cold and Heatwave kidnapped me and strapped a bomb under the chair they left me on,” Caitlin tells him.

“And how did Mick seem at the time?” Lisa asks crossing her arms.

“Delusional,” Caitlin glares.

“How did he seem when you teamed up?” Lisa pushes.

“I don’t know,” Caitlin counters. “I can’t think of a reason I’d want to spend time with my former kidnapper.”

“You could get to the point,” Iris points out.

“My brother’s dead,” Lisa starts angrily.

“So is mine,” Cisco interrupts before she can go on.

Her eyes sweep over him.

“Are you still blaming a bunch of idiot heroes too?” Lisa asks.

“Not anymore.”

“I still have my reasons,” Lisa admits quietly while holding Cisco’s gaze.

“He save their lives,” Barry points out. “Sacrificed himself for them. He was a hero.”

Lisa shakes her head with a short humorless laugh. “If they believe that than this is worse than I thought.”

“He died a hero,” Iris shakes her head. “Why would you want to reduce that?”

“No,” Lisa contradicts. “One of the heroes got conned into sacrificing himself, only Mick liked the guy and was in a bad place so he saved the idiot, which meant my brother did what he had to so that Mick didn’t die.”

They stare at her quietly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Cisco pokes Hartley, waits until Hartley is looking at him, then tells him, “You should hug her or squeeze her shoulder.”

Hartley bats at him and glares.

“Is that really what you want to think?” H.R. asks her.

“It’s the truth,” she glowers. “Now Mick’s with those idiots, by himself. So I want him to have a Rogue with him.”

“You want us to call the Legends here,” Iris attempts to clarify, “So they can what, take Hartley with them?”

Lisa draws her shoulder’s back and nods. “Exactly.”

Hartley narrows his eyes as he turns towards Iris, he groans, “They call themselves what?”

He turns to look at Cisco who answers him.

“Really?” Hartley wrinkles his nose. “Legends?”

Wally steps into his line of sight, waits until Hartley is looking at him and corrects. “The Legends of Tomorrow.”

Hartley rolls his eyes before giving Lisa a pained look.

“Mick,” she reminds him.

“Is lucky he’s brilliant,” Hartley grumbles as he turns the gun over on the table.

“Brilliant, Mick?” Barry asks slowly.

Lisa goes still, eyes hardening. Hartley tilts his head as he regards Barry. “Aren’t you the guy who believes in everyone?”

“He wouldn’t let me sacrifice myself,” Barry admits. “I guess I just expected you to…”

Barry trails off with a pained look. Wally pokes him. Iris bats at Wally’s hand and gives him an annoyed look.

“What Barry means to say is he expected you’d be more of a dick,” Cisco finishes.

Hartley smirks at Barry, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “That could still be arranged.”

“Wait, are you hitting on Barry?” Wally asks. “Is he hitting on Barry?”

“Don’t be jealous, you’re hot too,” Hartley tells Wally.

Wally nods and crosses his arms, smirking at Barry. “Exactly.”

Iris groans and bangs her head against Barry’s bicep. Caitlin shakes her head, covering her mouth.

“What are your other terms?” H.R. ventures.

“Your team doesn’t harm our friends and family,” Lisa tells him.

“We wouldn’t,” Caitlin protests.

“Desperate times,” Lisa challenges.

“I’d like to think we wouldn’t,” Wally grimaces.

Lisa shrugs, “I’m just making sure it’s been said out loud.”

“Fair,” Barry nods.

“I want Mick to spend at least a day here before they run off to whenever they’ve decided to go,” Lisa continues.

“A day?” Iris prods.

“There are things I need him to do,” Lisa answers.

“That’s too vague,” H.R. tells her.

Lisa glares. “It’d be up to him to say, but if it helps it’s not for supervillain planning.”

“You want him to see his doctor,” Caitlin groans, as she covers her face with her hands.

“I thought he was joking about that,” Barry frowns.

“I overheard him talking to Sara about making an appointment while they were in our time period,” Caitlin shakes her head. “I thought about agreeing with him, but like I said I was avoiding him.”

“Why would you think he was joking about that?” Wally asks wrinkling his nose.

“He’s usually making a joke when he mentions his shrink?” Barry grimaces. “Maybe that was a bad assumptions.”

Wally opens his mouth, closes it, then frowns at Barry. Lisa groans.

“He’s adorable, can we keep him?” Hartley raises his eyebrows and asks Lisa in a teasing tone.

Lisa laughs, then smiles at Wally.

“No,” Wally tells her.

“Give me some time. I did convince Clarissa,” Lisa teases.

“Clarissa Stein?” Iris attempts to clarify.

“You did what?” Cisco sits up, staring.

“I needed members. She was willing.”

“Yeah, we’re going to want to call the Legends,” Barry sighs scratching the back of his neck. “I think you’ll get them staying for a day.”

“If he was that concerned about his marriage he’s have found a way to take her along or even communicate with her,” Lisa points out.

“She’s a family member,” H.R. points out slowly. “Isn’t that part of the agreement?”

“I didn’t harm her,” Lisa counters. “I made her an offer. If Professor Stein wants to make her a counter offer that’s up to him.”

“Do you have anything else?” Barry winces.

Lisa takes a moment to consider each of them before she smiles at Cisco and asks, “Coffee date?”

“Does seem like we have a lot to catch up on,” Cisco agrees.

“I’ll text you,” she nods before raising her eyes at Hartley.

“It’s an early prototype,” Hartley tells her. “I’m comfortable with them having it. We’ll still have some surprises for them.”

Lisa smirks. “I’ll text Cisco a date for the Legends to show up.”

Hartley hands the gun over to Cisco, who grabs his hand and asks, “Early prototype?”

“We have such fun things in store for you,” Hartley promises.

Lisa leans around Barry to look at Iris. “Unlike my brother I’ll hit on Vibe and not Flash.”

Iris laughs. “Appreciated.”

Lisa nods and turns to leave. Hartley joins her. As soon as they have confirmation that the two have left Barry turns to Cisco, who’s still staring at the gun. Cisco grins slowly. “This could be fun.”

“I think we have a different definition of fun,” Caitlin contradicts.

“How did she know where we were chasing Plunder?” Wally asks.

“She asked me,” Cisco tells him. “We’re trying to change the future so I figured it couldn’t hurt, beside she gave a lot up to come back to Central.”

“A lot?” Iris pushes.

“Guys, you realize she went legit right?” Cisco frowns. He takes in the confusion on their faces and continues, “She started working with a group in Portland, they run cons that help people. I hadn’t really talked to her after Dante, but Mick suggested that it might help both of us and he was right. I mentioned the few times we could’ve used the cold gun, but Snart wasn’t here…”

“Do you really think he’d have teamed up with us?” Iris asks.

“To save the city, yes,” Barry answers.

“Should we try and team up with them on this?” Wally asks. “Changing the future?”

They all pause, considering.

“We should probably wait and see how they reveal themselves first,” Barry say cautiously.

“I’d want to know who the members are first,” Caitlin puts in.

“The more allies the better,” H.R. disagrees. “Getting them to agree to team-up and help might keep them from criminal pursuits.” 

“I have to agree with H.R.,” Iris says, then admits. “I also want an interview.”

“I think we should count this as a win and check what the news is saying about Plunder,” Cisco grins.

“I’m with Cisco,” Wally nods. 

Barry smiles and agrees. The more allies the better. The more ways to change the future the better. Lisa Snart leading the Rogues should be an interesting twist in events.


End file.
